Bloody Rose: A Night of Silver
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Life without your love isn't such a good idea, especially if you love that person more than you want to be human... Grief, sadness, and agonizing pain takes Zero on a trip, but six months after she left, Zero finally finds a reason to stay alive - for her


**T.T This oneshot is dedicated to Zero... because I felt so sad for him at the end of season two... T.T**

**T.T**

**T.T**

**Okay, enough emo-ing. Let's get down to action!**

* * *

**Bloody Rose: The Night of Silver**

The young hunter gazed at the ceiling above him, his violet eyes filled with grief. It had been six months since _she_ had left him for that... Pureblood. But still, it hurt. It hurt as bad as the day she left.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

Every day, no matter what he did, her face, her voice... it always invaded his thoughts, his mind, his dreams. She was there wherever he looked, but when he tried to move towards her, his heart filled with painful hope, she would disappear. Then, he would sink back and the frayed heart that was his would fray more, and he would stumble back and let his grief take over until his master, who had taken to visiting him every day so he would not kill himself in his grief, would knock on the door and snatch him out of his living nightmare.

A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same

He longed for her, more than he longed for his family to be alive, and more than he wanted to be human. And that was a lot.

She had effected him more than anyone would believe. He knew that some part of her, the human Yuuki, would always love him, but he wasn't sure about this new girl, the person who took over _his_ Yuuki's mind. Yes, the human Yuuki was _his_ and she'll always be.

To him, Yuuki was dead. 

But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

He'll always remember the time she stroked his hair until he fell asleep, the time when she cleaned off his bite marks that had already healed, the time when she offered herself to him, the way her blood tasted on his tongue – everything had been so wrong then, just it was now. But just seeing her was enough to make his life right again.

It had been only for her that he chose to keep living. There were so many times when he could have killed himself... be killed by others...

He loved her.He was alone today, without Yagari 'dropping by to say hello and to give you some food – betcha you never went shopping or touched the kitchen since... that day, right?'

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

At least his master had the decency to avoid mentioning anything to do with her.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

His life was nothing without her. It was wonder he didn't already kill himself. He knew that she'll only want him to live on – she'll never forgive herself if he died because of her.

He knew what she would want him to do. What she would want him to be.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

And because of her... He'd do it. Just for her. To show her that he'd moved on, gone on with his life even when she was gone from his side. 

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

He will become what she would want him to be.

_For you, Yuuki, I will become your hunter._

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

* * *

**Review!! =D**


End file.
